


in your knee-high socks

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, actual yuri on ice AYYY, that one where they're both girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: “You’re so pretty, Yuuri-chan,” Viktoria says, licking her lips as she traces a finger down Yuuri's chest, “has anyone ever kissed you here?”“No,” Yuuri pants, shaking her head, “never.”(also: that one where viktoria and yuuri roleplay.)





	in your knee-high socks

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shameless excuse to write uniform porn and _actual_ yuri on ice
> 
> also omg, this is my first time writing f/f so uh, pls be gentle???

When Yuuri spies the familiar skirt of her high school uniform peeking out of one of the boxes, she thinks nothing of it, figures that her mom must've accidentally packed it. That is, until she sees Viktoria perking up at the sight, blue eyes sparkling and cheeks dimpling at Yuuri, making it very, very obvious that she's the one who packed it in. And there's really only one reason why she would.

Yuuri decides to nip that in the bud, so to speak.

"No," she says flatly, stuffing the skirt back inside the box and ignores the heartbroken whine her girlfriend, and oh god it's so weird to say that even inside her head, lets out. "Vika, I'm not even going to fit in that--"

"You would!" Viktoria insists, crawling towards her in a hurry and unearthing the skirt along with the matching blouse. Yuuri groans. "This thing swallowed you up at fifteen, lapochka!" She says, straightening out the blouse and holding it up in front of Yuuri. And okay, Yuuri can admit that the uniform did swallow her up at fifteen mostly because she'd insisted for her mom to please, please, please get the larger size, and it should hypothetically fit if she tried it on. If, of course, being the keyword. "You'd look so cute!"

"Viki, I would be a twenty-four-year-old trying on my high school uniform," she grits out, a blush burning on her cheeks. "It'd be anything but cute."

"You're right," Viktoria agrees easily and Yuuri feels a stab in her chest that lasts for maybe a second, before the Russian adds in a purr, "it'd be hot."

Yuuri just snorts, plants a hand on Viktoria's face when she leans in for a kiss. "The answer's no, Vikochka." She declares, firm and not at all swayed by the puppy dog eyes Viktoria gives her as she lays down on the floor like a large, petulant child.

"My Yuuri is so mean to me!"

 

.

 

"Yuuri! Darling, I'm home!"

The apartment is quiet when Viktoria stumbles in after taking Makka out on a walk, seemingly empty in the hush of the early evening. She watches Makka make a beeline for his bed before continuing on towards their bedroom, ready to cuddle with her beautiful, beautiful darling.

"Yuuri? Where are y—oh."

"I—um."

Yuuri stutters and Viktoria can only watch, transfixed, as she fidgets with the hem of her blouse. She's wearing the uniform and while Viktoria had been right in her assessment about it still fitting Yuuri after all these years—honestly, Yuuri fit inside her _junior costume_ —the uniform did not fit twenty-four-year-old Yuuri the way it did fifteen-year-old Yuuri in the picture Hiroko had shown her. And Viktoria has never been more grateful for that because she would have killed anyone else who saw Yuuri like this; ample chest stretching the fabric of the starched white top, the navy blue skirt flirting with the curve of a hip and ending mid-thigh, revealing a swathe of creamy skin before black knee-high socks encase the rest of Yuuri's leg down to the tips of her perfect toes.

"Um," Yuuri starts up again, and Viktoria has to force herself to look up. "I—you said it was fine to wait in your room, Viktoria-senpai," Yuuri says with a demure flutter of her eyelashes and Viktoria's brain shuts down after going into overdrive.

Roleplay.

Her Yuuri wants to roleplay.

She can do that.

She can do anything her Yuuri asks of her.

"Yuuri-chan," she whines, practically running towards Yuuri to reach a hand to play with the ends of Yuuri's braids and _damn_ , her little darling never did anything halfway, did she? "How many times do I have to tell you that Vika's just fine?"

"I—It's not proper." Yuuri blushes, as if they're not about to do something even more improper and gods, the shy act is hitting buttons Viktoria didn't even know she had.

"Fine." Viktoria huffs before trailing her hand over Yuuri's shoulder and sliding it down her arm in a caress that ends with her lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's go sit on my bed," she says, tugging gently at Yuuri's hand and leading her to the neatly-made bed that Viktoria promises to mess up thoroughly. "So, what brings you here, Yuuri-chan?" She asks, voice lilting into something darker because seeing Yuuri like this ignites something in the pit of Viktoria's stomach and she suddenly wants to go on her knees and get her head under that skirt.

"I was—" Yuuri stammers, sitting on the very edge of the bed. Skittish. "I wanted to give you something before you had to go back to Russia."

"Oh? You didn't have to get me anything, kotyenok. Your presence is enough of a gift. Ah, but I wouldn't say no to a gift from you."

"It's um, something to remember me by."

The _I'd remember you regardless_ dies a quick death in Viktoria's tongue as Yuuri proceeds to go up on her knees and crawl on her lap.

 _Well, now_. This certainly escalated quickly.

And then Yuuri is kissing her, soft and sweet and Viktoria stops thinking completely. Finds any thought inconsequential in the face of Yuuri Katsuki straddling her lap, kissing her as if her life depended on it, all the while wearing her old school uniform and calling Viktoria _senpai_.

"I love my present," she gasps out when Yuuri pulls away, cheeks flushed a rosy red color and chest heaving for breath.

"That's—we can go further."

"Yuuri-chan?"

"I want you to go further," Yuuri continues, taking Viktoria's hands, which had been on her waist, proprietary, because she's still trying to parse out the scene Yuuri is painting via context clues, and she's not sure if Viktoria-senpai and Yuuri-chan are in that kind of relationship, and placing them on the inviting swell of her breasts.

Viktoria chokes on her own spit.

"You can touch me. I want you to touch me," Yuuri punctuates with a squeeze of her hands so that Viktoria gets a firm handful of those glorious breasts, ensconced in starched cotton.

The sound that escapes Viktoria is inhuman and she doesn't need any more prompting before she's pulling Yuuri in for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. One hand fumbles at the hem of Yuuri's blouse while the other comes up to divest Yuuri of her glasses, chucking it in the general vicinity of the bedside table. She's going to get an earful for that later, but right now, Viktoria's too busy trailing kisses down Yuuri's neck and tipping her onto the bed in a messy sprawl.

And oh, _oh_ , Yuuri looks even more sinful like this, pornographic: red-faced, hair in disarray, clothes a complete and utter mess. The blouse has been pushed up thanks to Viktoria's ministrations, showing off Yuuri's flat stomach and full breasts, which are cradled by a white lace bra that, if Viktoria remembers correctly, unlatches at the front. The navy blue skirt's also received the same treatment, fanning out and framing Yuuri's thighs wrapped around Viktoria's waist and the matching panties that Viktoria wants to bury her face in, lick into Yuuri's cunt until she's crying.

" _Senpai_ ," Yuuri calls, impatience coloring her tone and Viktoria has to bite down on a laugh. She'll make sure to look her fill later, maybe convince Yuuri into posing for some pictures, finally get some use out of the cutesy Hello Kitty Polaroid camera she'd bought on impulse during their trip to Tokyo.

As much as she wants to tease Yuuri, Viktoria also wants to put her hands on all that pale skin on display. So she does, trailing her hands from Yuuri’s waist up to her trembling chest, before fiddling with the latch of her bra, letting Yuuri’s glorious, glorious breasts spill out. The buds of Yuuri’s rosy pink nipples are already stiff points, practically begging Viktoria to put her mouth on them. “You’re so pretty, Yuuri-chan,” she says, licking her lips as she traces a finger around an areola, “has anyone ever kissed you here?”

“No,” Yuuri pants, shaking her head, “never.”

Viktoria smiles, honey sweet and slow. “Can I?” She asks, breath ghosting over Yuuri’s bare skin as she leans over, close enough to touch and taste.

The “yes” leaves Yuuri in a gasp, and Viktoria presses a chaste kiss to each bud, before finally closing her lips over one and earning a strangled moan for her efforts. Yuuri’s nipples are very sensitive, a fact that Viktoria never fails to take advantage of each and every time because Yuuri always, always makes the best sounds whenever they’re played with; small, breathy cries and drawn-out moans that go straight to Viktoria’s throbbing cunt.

Once Yuuri’s cries turn into oversensitized whines, Viktoria pulls away, mouth obscenely wet as she surveys her handiwork. “Oh, sweetheart, look at you,” she coos; Yuuri’s developed a full-body blush, a torrid red that makes her swollen nipples stand out even more. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri-chan.”

“Not as beautiful as you, senpai.”

“Oh darling,” Viktoria tuts, lips twisting into an annoyed moue because Yuuri is so very wrong and Viktoria will gladly spend the rest of her life proving it. “I’m nothing compared to you,” she murmurs, bending down to kiss Yuuri’s stomach, before going lower, hands following her descent.

Whatever Yuuri’s about to say next gets lost in a throaty moan when Viktoria’s hands finally skitter down white lace panties, fingers ghosting over where Yuuri is searing hot and dripping.

“You’re so wet for me, lovely.” She drags a lone finger at the crotch of Yuuri’s panties, tracing along her slit and nearly purring at the way Yuuri writhes with it. The lace is soaked through, almost translucent and god, Viktoria wants to taste her so badly. “May I kiss you here too?”

Yuuri’s breath hitches and then she’s propping herself up on her elbows, whispering out a reedy, “пожалуйста.”

She’s not sure if it’s the Russian that does it or the heavy-lidded look Yuuri gives her, but Viktoria almost rips the panties in her haste to get them off. Not that it matters, of course, she’ll just buy Yuuri more if that happens, maybe an entire collection from _Agent Provocateur_ that Yuuri can model for her with those strappy heels that makes Yuuri’s legs look even more divine. Viktoria shifts, wiggling so that she’s on her stomach and at a perfect position to put her mouth on Yuuri’s exposed cunt.

Viktoria looks up at Yuuri through her lashes and smirks, makes a show of licking her lips before saying: “いただきます.”

And then Viktoria is pressing her lips to the slick folds in an almost chaste kiss, Yuuri sobbing loudly as she does so. It’s the only warning she gives before Viktoria’s finally licking into her fiancee like she wants to, burying her tongue as deep as it can get inside Yuuri’s clenching heat. Viktoria moans at the taste, shifting again so she can slip a finger inside Yuuri and delighting in the cry it earns her.

Another finger has Yuuri scrambling to pull at Viktoria’s hair, little breathy moans falling from her bitten-red lips. “Vika,” she moans, hips working frantically to get Viktoria deeper inside. 

At the sound of her name, Viktoria grins and sucks Yuuri’s clit into her mouth, crooking her fingers for good measure as she works to bring Yuuri to completion. She doesn’t have to work for long. Yuuri’s already keyed up and it only takes a few more thrusts before Yuuri is grinding down on her face, chasing after her orgasm single-mindedly until her walls are fluttering wildly around Viktoria’s fingers and she’s coming with a shout.

“ごちそうさま,” Viktoria manages to purr before she lets out an undignified yelp as Yuuri pounces on her.

Back hitting the bed with a small thump, Viktoria barely has time to recover before Yuuri is tugging at her pants and sinking two fingers inside her cunt. Her moans are swallowed by Yuuri’s lips pulling her in for a kiss as a thumb circles her clit. “You taste like me,” Yuuri gasps, curling her fingers and mercilessly digging her thumb against the slick bud sending electricity down Viktoria’s spine.

“Блядь!”

She feels Yuuri’s weight settle heavily on her hips, acting as leverage so she can fuck into Viktoria harder. “Are you going to come for me, senpai?” Yuuri asks coyly and Viktoria jerks, a moan punching out of her as a hand sneaks up her sweater to toy with her nipples. “I want to see you come undone,” Yuuri moans, grinding down on the hand she’s fucking Viktoria with.

And it’s that image that pushes Viktoria to the edge, body seizing up as she rides it out, Yuuri fingering her through it. Viktoria feels Yuuri shudder through another orgasm on top of her, insatiable as always, before settling down beside her with a sigh.

“Huh,” Viktoria says, once she catches her breath, jostling Yuuri from where she’s trying to meld into her side. “So, that was a pretty elaborate roleplay.”

“Yeah, well,” Yuuri hums, nosing at the underside of Viktoria’s jaw to hide the blush, a rather futile endeavor since the blush reaches up to her ears. “I’ve had that fantasy since I was in high school so, uh, I had a lot of time to think about it,” comes the mumbled out explanation.

Wide grin alighting on her face, Viktoria turns excitedly so that she’s facing Yuuri, who, by the wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look on her face, just realized the implication of her words.

“ _Oh_? Do tell.”

Yuuri groans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> translations fr my dude, google:
> 
> いただきます - itadakimasu  
> ごちそうさま - gochisousama; so uh the japanese is basically just viktoria being terrible and thanking yuuri for the meal before and after she eats her out  
> пожалуйста - pozhaluysta/please  
> Блядь - blyad/fuck
> 
> /rolls away


End file.
